His Rock
by Fiona41232
Summary: Nessie and Jacob romance/drama. 6-7 years post Breaking Dawn. Maybe a bit of Leah drama as well. Better than my very boring summary I promise. Normal pairings and following the books storyline I hope. Rated T just incase. Please R&R. Cheers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone in FanFiction land. This is just a bit of a story that I thought of one day. It's Nessie's POV and its about her relationship with Jacob, and also a tiny bit about Jacob and Leah. So I really hope you enjoy it, and please review, criticism is really welcome. Thanks a lot. Bye**

_____________________________________________________________________

His warm hand wrapped around mine was a symbol of his complete and undying bravery. Somehow, he was comforting me, wiping the tears from my cheeks and stroking my hair. Maybe it was because I was an extremely emotional person. Maybe it was because I felt his pain threw me. But more likely, it was because I was weak, and I couldn't even begin to imagine, how me breaking down at _his _fathers' funeral would help him at all.

"Now, we have Billy's son Jacob, to say a few words"

Jacob unclenched his hand from around mine, stroked my hair one last time and stood up gradually. He took three slow steps up toward the coffin. I could see the pain in his face. I could read him like a book; I had always been able to. This was unbearable for him.

He gripped his warm hands around the wooden stand. After two long deep breaths, he cleared his throat. Lifting a shaky hand off the stand he reached into the front pocket of the black suit jacket he was wearing, and pulled out and much abused piece of paper, that had been folded and unfolded many, many times.

"My father…" he began, his voice trembling and uneven "…my father was always…"

Jacob looked down at his fist, clenched so tightly around the thick dark wood; it was bound to crack, snapping into a thousand pieces and spreading splinters all over the floor.

"I'm sorry" he croaked releasing his grasp "I…I can't do this."

He threw the heart-warming and beautiful speech he had spent hours slaving over to the floor and hurried to the back door. I stood up quickly, following him, step for step. Before I could make it out the door, Leah was blocking my way, her warm hands around the tops of my arms.

"Let me talk to him Renesmee" she whispered "I've…been through this. I'll get him back in here."

I wasn't going to argue with her. I was a wreak. The tears streaming down my face were just a disguise for the hysterical blubbering that was bubbling just under the surface. I would only make it harder for him. I was meant to be his rock, like he was _always _mine. But I couldn't stand to see him in pain. How could I convince him to be brave when I wasn't myself? He needed Leah right now, as much as I dreaded to say it.

I nodded quickly, and wiped away the tears still left on my face. I turned around, and with my eyes locked on my feet made my way back to my seat. I sat down and covered my face in my hands, trying not to completely break down. I felt a cool, stone hand softly trying to pry my hands away from my face. I let it all go and suddenly rapped my arms around my mother's neck and buried my face into her chest.

She quickly grabbed my hand and led me out of the room, thankfully before I could cause any more of a scene than I already had. She sat me down on a chair in the hallway, away from where the delicate ears of all the humans could hear us. She kneeled down in front of me and wiped the tears off my face, her cool fingers running along my skin.

"Nessie, sweetheart." she said wrapping her arms around my head, pulling me into a vice like hug "I didn't realize you were so close to Billy. Your not dealing very well with loss honey."

"It's not just Billy, Mom" I whispered in-between blubbers "it's seeing Jake like this. He spent the last five months watching Billy die. He took care of Billy all on his own and I don't know how he is going to get past this. He's scaring me."

"Scaring you?" she mumbled "What is he doing that is scaring you?"

I wrapped my arms around my torso, holding my stomach. "He's just not…himself" I said quietly, "he wont go hunting with me anymore, he doesn't care about his pack or protecting La Push. I just think, he thought Billy was going to get better, and when he didn't it really hit home."

My mother wiped the tears from my cheeks once again, and softly tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "Well, that's why you're here to help him through, sweetie. I know how difficult it is seeing him like this, Jacob is one of my _best _friends, but we have to be there for him. He will be fine. I promise"

I could feel myself loosing it again. That was the problem. I couldn't be there for Jacob. I was weak; if he needed to lean on me I would panic. I wasn't strong enough to be a rock for him, to be a _girlfriend_. He was always there for me, more so than anyone else. But seeing him like this, seeing him loosing something so precious made it clear that I was not what he needed.

My mother helped me up from my chair. She wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed me lightly on the head. As we walked back into the room, many eyes were watching us. Many eyes that had ears that could hear the conversation I had just had with my mother. I looked up the front of the room, and sitting in his chair again was Jake. He did not look back to see if it was me. He didn't move at all. I took a deep breath, squeezed my mother cold smooth hand and walked back up to Jake.

I sat down next to him, and without even thinking about it, took his warm hand in mine. He looked at me, straight into my eyes with tears rolling down his face. I felt it. The hysteria bubbling under the surface, wanting to leap out and make me run from this church head first without glancing back. But my mother was right. Jake _needed _me. Needed me more than I had even needed him. I softly ran my hand threw his hair, and pulled his head softly onto my shoulder. I was here. I was his rock.

**Wow…that was a bit of a depressing chapter and I really hope nobody was to****o upset by me killing Billy off : ( There's more to come and lots of interesting twists. I'll try and update regularly as best I can. Also, I don't own Twilight or any of it characters, I'm not awesome enough to think up something like that. LOL. So happy reading. Thanks : )**

P.S. Please also mention in reviews if you saw any spelling mistakes. It really annoys me when I have spelling mistakes in my stories so if you just drop me a line, I will be a bit more careful. Thanks heaps. Cheers.


	2. Not a chapter

Hey readers. So, so, so, so, SO very sorry it is taking me so long to update. I just got my first part time job and school work are munching up most of my precious time. I will update as soon as I possibly can, and I've already started work on a new chapter.

I will get all my stuff together soon and have a new chapter posted very, very soon.

After this little "bump" in the road I will try and update at least once a week, one every second week at the worst.

Thank you everyone for being so understanding and thanks SOOO much for all the great comments and subscriptioney thingies to my story. It's so encouraging.

Cheers


End file.
